


Mundane Love

by LadyAlexa



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, idk i suck at writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAlexa/pseuds/LadyAlexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace brings mundanes into the institute, including a cute nerdy boy named Simon. Tina, a fellow Shadowhunter of sorts, takes a liking to him. Too bad he's in love with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mundane Love

**Author's Note:**

> oh geez I suck at writing, but this idea popped into my head and I couldn't resist. Feedback would be appreciated!

The two heavy doors slammed shut, with panicked voices following. I quickened my pace as I ran down the stairs towards the front foyer. Jace was there with two other faces I didn’t recognize. I slowed as I got closer, looking at the girl in Jace’s arms on the floor.  
“Are they mundanes? Jace, you know the rules!” I yelled. Jace pulled his stele out with a look of concentration on his face. He brought the red headed girls sleeve up, revealing a nasty demon bite. The boy next to them gagged and turned away. He placed the tip on her arm and started to draw an iratze.   
“She’s not mundane.” He said, placing his stele back into his pocket. She was still unconscious, but the color was returning back to her face. He picked her up swiftly and carefully and started to run down the hall to the healing room. The boy, who looked about 16, turned to me.  
“You’re not supposed to be in here.” I said, crossing my arms. “No, I realize that, but my best friend shouldn’t be passed out in some fake blonde’s mansion!” he screamed as he ran a hand through his short hair. I laughed and put my hand on his arm.   
“I’m Tina.”   
“Simon.” He responded, still flustered.  
I started to walk down the hall towards the healing room, not waiting for Simon to catch up. “So what did he draw on her arm?” Simon questioned. “It’s called an iratze. It’s a healing rune. We have one for everything. Some are permanent, some are not.” I ran my hand along the wooden panelling in the candle lit hall. “So, you’re a shadowhunter, right?” Simon asked. I half nodded. “It’s complicated.” I came to a stop in front of the healing room where hushed voices were being spoken behind the door. I turned the brass handle and looked at the lump of red hair in the bed, where Hodge and Jace were standing over her. “Hodge, this is Simon. Hodge is our tutor.” I explained to Simon. He nodded and squinted at Clary. He wandered over, taking a seat in the chair next to her bed. “Is she gonna be okay?” he grabbed her pale hand. Hodge’s gruff but quiet voice spoke up. “She should be fine, she just needs some rest. Come back tomorrow morning.” He rubbed his eyes and stalked out of the room. Simon turned to me, his eyes suddenly looking tired. He ran a hand through his hair again and adjusted his glasses. “So where am I supposed to sleep?” Jace, who had been silent, spoke up from the bed next to Clary’s. “Home.” Simon spun around to look at him. “I’m not leaving my best friend with a couple of demon hunters who I haven’t met before.” He crossed his arms, pouting like a little child who didn’t get his way. I sighed and grabbed his arm. “C’mon, I’ll get a room set up for you.” Jace looked at me and rolled his eyes. I shrugged, sending a silent message to him. Simon was cute, what could I say.   
“So when you said it was complicated,” Simon asked, “what did you mean?” I sighed again, taking a seat at the end of his bed. He was sat at the top, leaning against the pillows. “I meant that I’m not exactly a Shadowhunter. A Shadowhunter is a person who is half angel, or a nephilim. I trained as a Shadowhunter, except I don’t have the Clave blood. I’m technically a warlock. Or a wizard as they call it in the mundane world. Usually warlocks are considered Downworlders, who don’t have a very good history with Shadowhunters. But I guess I’m an exception.” I took a deep breath, realizing how much I told him. He nodded, staring at me. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” I said. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. “I have a bunch of questions, but I don’t think I have the energy to say them.” He yawned. I smiled, patting the bedspread. “Sleep well, sleeping beauty.” I winked as I shut the door to his room. Walking down the hall to my room, I stopped at Jace’s door. The sound of music was drifting under the door. I knocked and opened the door. Jace was shirtless, sat at the piano. He was concentrating on a piece of paper sat in front of him.   
“I see you’ve taken an interest to the mundane.” He commented. “I could say the same to you.” His eyes flickered over to me. I smirked and crossed my arms. “I see the way you look at her. She could be a good addition to the family.” He sat up properly this time, his jaw dropping. I giggled and walked out the door before he could reply. I opened my door to my messy room. I stripped my t-shirt and sweatpants, putting on a cami and some of Jace’s old PJ pants. I tied my blonde hair up in a messy bun and flopped onto my bed. I opened my laptop and brought up netflix, clicking on Supernatural. I filed my nails, not too interested in the Winchester brothers right now. I shut my laptop and threw it on a pile of clothes next to the bed. I rolled onto my back and looked at the ceiling, letting my thoughts take me away. About Simon and Clary. What were we gonna do about them? I continued to stress myself out over pointless things till I drifted to sleep.


End file.
